Not Good at Sharing
by Stun04
Summary: JateFluffy one shot. Sawyer awakens in the hatch to find Kate and Ana Lucia fighting and Kate's refusal to share something close to her. Some language and innuendo, rating T just in case. Read and Review please!


Ok this is just a silly Jate one shot about what I think Sawyer should have really woken up to when he returned from the disastrous raft trip. I'm a hardcore Jater but I actually like Josh Holloway as Sawyer, he amuses me. If you get a chance to watch the extras on the Lost DVD check out the open forum interview in the extra features. Josh and Matthew Fox are too funny. This story is as if Jack and Kate were already together. Ok that's it I'm done rambling, so please read and review.

_In the hatch_

The light slowly pierced Sawyer's eyes as he cautiously opened them. He groaned as his brain tried to wrap itself around the stinging light. He started to sit up but was stopped by a painful pull in his shoulder. He glanced down to see a large white bandage on his chest. He glanced up confused. What the hell is going on? He thought to himself. He looked around; the last thing he remembered is being with Michael and Jin as they led the merry band of tailies back to the camp. He remembered feeling sick and feverish. It didn't make sense though one minute he was arguing with Ana Lucia and now he was lying in a bed. Had they been rescued? Was he in a hospital? His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and yelling.

Sawyer dragged himself out of the bed despite the pain. He steadied himself on the wall as his legs felt like jelly underneath him. He shuffled his way to the door and grasped the handle. He turned the knob slowly not sure what he was going to see on the other side. As his eyes adjusted to the light from the other room he gaped at the sight in front of him.

Hurley was restraining a very angry looking Kate, while Charlie was holding back Ana Lucia who was glaring daggers at Kate. Both looked a mess with their hair mussed up. Kate's shirt had a tear in it and Ana Lucia had a red welt on her cheek. It looked to Sawyer as if someone had given her a good knock across the face. Before Sawyer could say anything the women started shouting at each other.

"Stay away from him Ana, he's mine!" Kate bit out in contempt. Ana tried to struggle against Charlie's grip.

"Says who Kate? You? That's a joke, you're nothing but a fugitive he can do so much better than you"

Kate let out a sharp laugh, "Oh that's funny, you think he could do better with a walking STD like you!" Kate yelled out.

"That's it" screeched Ana, launching herself at Kate. Charlie's grip broke and before he knew what was going on Hurley had let go of Kate and the two women crashed into each other in a fury of cursing, scratching and hair pulling.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Charlie as he saw the women tumble to the ground. "Where the hell is Jack? This is his damn problem" he muttered as he attempted to separate Ana and Kate again. Kate had managed to get her hands around Ana's neck and was squeezing.

"That's enough!" bellowed Hurley as he yanked Kate away by the waist. His grip was strong enough that it separated the two and he held onto Kate whose feet weren't even touching the floor anymore. Kate struggled to compose herself where Charlie was trying to support Ana Lucia who was gasping for breath. "You crazy bitch!" Ana gasped out as she rubbed her neck where she was sure an imprint of Kate's fingers were.

Kate smirked at Ana hatefully. "Just give it up Ana; he was just being nice to you because that is who he is. He doesn't want you!"

"I had him first!" Ana spat out her voice raspy from her recent choking. "He was flirting with me way before he even knew you existed. All he needs is a little time with me and he'll forget all about you."

"You had a drink with him in an airport bar that is it. If it was such a big deal how come he never even mentioned you before" Kate started to struggle again but everyone was interrupted by a new voice in the room.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Sawyer. The room fell eerily quiet as Sawyer was met with four pairs of shocked eyes.

"Sawyer, you're awake!" exclaimed Charlie.

"Yeah I am, now will someone tell me why I was awoken to the sound of Freckles and GI Jane trying to rip each other apart and oh I don't know, where the freaking hell are we?" Sawyer yelled. The effort had exhausted him and he felt himself having to lean on the wall.

"Hurley let me go" Kate said sounding calm and controlled. Hurley and Charlie exchanged a questioning look. Would she go for Ana's jugular the minute she was released? "I promise I won't fight, but Sawyer needs help and someone should go get Jack."

"I'll go" exclaimed Ana looking way to cheerful for the opportunity. Charlie released her and Ana threw a smug look at Kate as she practically pranced out the door. Kate was sure Ana going for Jack had little to do with Sawyer's welfare but more to do with being able to fill Jack's head with lies about how poor little Ana gotten attacked by big bad Kate. Kate shook her head slightly she was sure they would finish their discussion later and with no interruptions.

"Hurley, help me with Sawyer." Kate said turning her attention to the problem at hand. Hurley and Kate led Sawyer over to the couch where they helped him lay down comfortably.

"Now would someone mind answering my questions?" Sawyer asked shooting Kate a look.

Kate sat on the coffee table across from Sawyer as she thought of where to start. "Well we're still on the island. Locke and Boone had found a hatch in the ground out in the jungle. Jack, Locke and I opened it and we found this." She said gesturing to the room around them. "It's a bit complicated but it seems someone was living here the whole time. He took off into the jungle and hasn't been seen since."

"Ooh don't forget to tell him about the button of doom' Charlie piped in.

"Oh yeah every 108 minutes a timer goes off and we have to enter a code before the time runs out, don't ask me why because honestly we don't know but we're not real keen on finding out what happens if we don't" Kate said with a sigh. She was tired and sore from being attacked by Ana. Kate had been quietly looking through the records when Ana came tearing into the hatch. It seems she had just found out that Kate and Jack were a couple and wasn't real happy with it. Kate might not have thrown the first punch, but the minute Ana did all bets were off.

"Ok weird and really creepy but what can I expect from the Island Funhouse of Horror." Sawyer's voice was dry so Kate got up to get him a glass of water. "So why were you and Ana Lucia trying to exterminate each other? Not that I'm complaining or anything it's been awhile since I've seen some girl on girl action" Sawyer said with his trademark smirk.

"That's an easy one" exclaimed Hurley, as Kate was returning with the water. "Kate just isn't real good at sharing; it seems she missed that day in kindergarten."

Kate shot him an icy glare as she handed Sawyer the glass and sat back on the table. Hurley paled a little and took a step back. "Hey, hey I'm on your side. Please don't hurt me.' Hurley said his hands up defensively.

"So what is it that Kate won't share with Rambina?" Sawyer asked. Before Kate could say anything the group heard voices approaching the room. One belonged to Ana Lucia.

"I don't know what her problem is" Ana sounded weak and innocent. "She attacked me for no reason. Jack, she doesn't seem stable, she needs help."

The group watched as Jack and Ana turned the corner. Ana smirked at Kate knowing Kate heard her talking to Jack. Jack was however not paying much attention to Ana his mind was on Sawyer's health. As they turned the corner he saw Kate, Sawyer, Charlie and Hurley looking back at him. The room had become deathly quiet and Jack was sure he could hear a proverbial pin drop. Ana grasped his arm and leaned up close to his face. He tried to back away but couldn't without stumbling. "She's crazy" Ana whispered as if sharing a secret with him.

What happened next was something that Charlie and Hurley would later gleefully tell the other survivors about. Kate leapt up from the coffee table stepped up on the couch and literally launched herself over the back of the couch at Ana Lucia. Before she could reach her Jack's arm reached out and gripped her around the waist, literally picking Kate out of the air. Even Sawyer was impressed with Jack's reflexes as he caught Kate and lowered her to the ground gracefully.

Jack kept his arm around Kate's waist securely. He didn't need to though; Kate wasn't going anywhere, especially with Jack holding her close to his body. She smiled as she snuggled closer to him. Jack looked at Ana.

"Ana, Mr. Eko is looking for you. You might want to go find him." Jack said calmly without missing a beat. No one would have guessed that he had just plucked an enraged woman out of mid-air. Ana shot Kate a dirty look as Kate smugly wrapped her arms around Jack's neck placing a small kiss on his Adam's apple. Ana stormed out of the hatch slamming the door behind her.

"Dude that was friggin awesome" exclaimed Hurley "You totally just caught Kate that was like a Superman moment. I've gotta go tell everyone on the beach about this." Jack chuckled softly as Hurley bolted out the door. They were interrupted by a loud alarm.

"Oh right, that's me." Charlie said heading out of the room. Jack looked at Kate who was smiling up at him still wrapped in his arms. He rolled his eyes at her mock innocence.

"Kate" before he could finish Kate interrupted him.

"I know I know, but she started it. I told you I wouldn't go after her, but she attacked me, I was just fighting in self defense." Kate smiled seductively at him and pressed herself tight against him. Jack restrained from groaning as he felt her body. 'I didn't do anything wrong" she said sweetly brushing her lips against his. She knew Jack could never deny her anything when she acted like this. "Forgive me?" she asked slightly pouting her lower lip. Jack let out a small groan as bent and took Kate's lips with his own. Kate opened her mouth and invited Jack's tongue into her mouth. They were interrupted by a cough. They looked up to see an amused Sawyer watching him.

"Don't mind me I'm just the guy with the hole in his shoulder." Sawyer said sarcastically.

Kate rolled her hers and gave Sawyer a smile, she had completely forgotten that she and Jack were not alone. "I'm going to head back to the beach, meet me there when you're done." Kate kissed Jack briefly and scooted out the door. Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes today was turning out to be one of those days. He walked around the couch and sat on the coffee table where Kate had been sitting. He dreaded having to talk to Sawyer.

"So you and Freckles playing doctor huh?' Sawyer asked a smile in his voice.

Jack glance up warily, "Uh yeah we're together." Remembering the last time he saw Sawyer he was reminded of Sawyer's act of kindness about telling Jack about his father. He figured he should be nice. "Sorry about that I didn't mean to do that with Kate in front of you."

"Nah don't worry about it" Sawyer said waving his hand in the air. Jack looked at him suspiciously, Sawyer smiled a genuine smile. "I mean it Doc, Freckles and I are good at flirting but that's as far as it goes. I knew she loved you the moment you two stuck together when we first landed on this hellhole. Now the important thing is what is going on with the rest of the women on Craphole Island. Libby seemed a little spacey, that Ana Lucia has a nice temper, bet she's a wild cat, and what's up with Mamacita she still with the VH1 reject? Cause I'm telling you she's hot….

Jack smiled and checked his bandage as Sawyer rambled on, he doubted they would ever be best friends but Jack figured things would be more peaceful between the two.

Ok that was it so please review even though it was just a silly piece of fluff any feedback is accepted


End file.
